1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print system has been proposed in which a client sends a print job to a server via the Internet, the server sends the print job to a printer via the Internet, and the printer performs printing based on the print job (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-146465).
In the print system, plural printers may be connected to the server and receive print jobs from the server to print them.